This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an imporved subscriber circuit connector block normally employed for interconnecting subscriber pairs to telephone company switching equipment. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit manufacture by assembling plural laminar elements to vary the effective capacity of an individual block, as well as improved convenience of assembly, installation and interconnection.
Laminar type construction in the manufacture of telephone connector blocks has been employed in the prior art, some of such constructions employing so-called quick clip terminals, the use of which has become standardized in the telephone industry. The present practice is to insert mold the connectors in place with the free ends projecting from the block to permit interconnection of conductors using an installation tool. The insert molding technique, of necessity, cannot provide insulative protection extending to the free ends of the quick clip connector terminals, nor can it provide for ready replacement of a damaged contact should such replacement become necessary. Further, once manufactured, the particular type of connector is not subject to modification for individual requirements of a user at a later date.